Harrys Awakening
by navieblue
Summary: After a rocky detention with snape, harry begins to feel a whirl wind of emotions and soon there are bonds involved! This is a Snarry fanfic with a hit of draco and harry. Please read review. Tell me what you think! sorr first few chaoters have some spelling issues i do apologize. Currently looking for a beta
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

This story will have teacher/student relationship. Will have some slight Harry/Draco pairing, but it will be primarily Harry/Snape. Starts off in fifth year. Sirius amd Remus live as well as Snape.

Please leave reviews and questions.

Chapter one

Harry sat mindlessly stirring his potion as he let his mind wander. Which was probably why he was so bad at potions. it required focus and precision, which in other classes seemed to not pose any issue. But potions, he couldnt concentrate. Snape was always muddling about not to mention the bigot behind him. Malfoy.

"Mister POTTER!" Professor Snape's loud out burst was too late, whilst potter daydreamed he hadnt payed attention to his postion which was now over flowing. "Are you so wrapped up in your own self you cant make a simple potion Mr. Potter?" Snape sneered at him.

Harry couldn't say anyhting, this happened too often for his own liking. "Detention tonight with me Mr. Potter 7:30 sharp." Apparently Snape was fed up as well.

"Yes, sir." Harry just started into his mess of a cauldron. As many of the students brought up there potions, which seemed to be correct, Harry bottled his mess and handed it in. Professor Snape seemed highly unsurprised at his ruined potion.

As he turned to leave the classroom he heard professor, " I'll see you later maybe you can conjure up a correct potion then. You are dismissed." With that Harry left the classroom to find Hermione and Ron waiting for him.

"Blimey mate, you really need to start paying attention your gunna end up spending all your time with Snape. Ginny wont be too impressed." Ron carried on, he seem to not notice the faint blush creep across his friends face. Harry cast Hermione a knowing look. She obviously had kept his secret, but of course she would she always did. But wnough he had to tell Ron.

"Um.. Ron i have to tell you... um something." Ron looked quizzically at his friend.

"Go on mate, you can always tell me anything."

Harry took a deep breathe, "Ginny and i arent together anymore Ron, im um... Ron im gay ok. Please dont freak out." Harry had spit it out so fast he wasnt sure Ron would even hear him. But he did, of course he did. And he laughed! The bloody bloke laughed! "Harry mate, its ok. Ginny already told me. Just wondering how long it would take you to tell me." Ron smiled st his friend, "your still my best mate Harry, always man." Harry felt relieved, he didnt know why he had been so worried.

A low grumble startled them all. Hermione burst into laughter "lets go to the Great Hall its time for dinner." As the trio walked down the corridor they went unsuspectantly past a pair of curious ears who were listening to their conversation.

Malfoy snickered to himself. So the great famous Harry Potter fancied blokes. How juicy of the details. He was sure he could humilate Potter in the hall but he wanted to wait use it later perhaps. With his new found evidence and a smug thought for later he went down to the great hall awefully hungry all of a sudden. What shoudl he do with such evidence?

Dont worry next chapter has some sexual tension and Draco being naughty ;)

Until next time :)


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter defineately has more sexual tension and some snoggin ;) rated T. Next vmchapter will be M for sure! Some in depth with snapes mind as well.

Chapter Two

Harry sighed as he saw the time. He looked over at his friends in the common room. They were giggling to themselves. They were clearly beconing more "together" very cute he thought. Maybe he would have that with a man one day. He smiled to himself. A pair of onyx eyes flashed before his eyes then it was gone. He had to go to detention. "He gathered his school bag before heading off. "See you later Harry," he heard his friends chimmed up as he left.

The journey through the dungens was nothing compaired to the rest of the castle. It was dark, and cold but had a sense of welcome he couldnt quite understand. Maybe he was ment for slytherin after all. As he walked the halls he saw Professor Snape's office come into view. He took a breath and knocked on the door.

The door flew open immediately. "Surprisingly punctual Mr. Potter," Snape sneered down at him. He was relatively close, Harry stared up into the mans face such astounding features he thought, For a Professor. Harry could almost swear he could smell the man. It Was woodsy it was strange musk with a sweetness to it. "Potter do not stand there all day!"

He nearly tripped walking past the man tryig to get his scent out of his nose. So weird why was he suddenlying being so weird. Harry sat at the only desk with a cauldron at it. "You have one hour Potter to sucessfully complete the sleeping draught, be warned it can be unstable if not done properly so pay attention!" Harry nodded in understanding as if he was actually listening.

He sank into the desk amd began slicing and crushing ingrediants. He was doing surpringly well. He was almost done few more stirs and couple more drops. Harry really was trying to pay attention to stir counts when he saw those eyes again. Pierce black but beautiful. Harry was lost who did thpse eyes belong too and why were they bothering him.

"Potter! Potter move! What are you doing?!" Harry looked down at his caildron it was shaking and turning a narly yellow instead of the light blue colour it had been previously. Harry didnt even have time to breathe as he was being ripped from his seat and shoved against the wall. Just in time too his cauldron exploded into a thousand pieces shrapnel shooting across the room. As the pieces settled Harry was very much aware of the sudden very solid body pushing him against the wall. It felt good solid, that smell! No! Harry looked up to see the professor mear inches from his face.

"Potter are you alright?" Harry blinked a few times "Potter answer me do i need to take you to the hospital wing?" Snape looked down at him, "um.. y-yes Professor im alright." Snape leapt away from the wall as if Harry hot some how became red hot.

"I told you to pay attention Potter, you are a complete incompitance sometimes!" Harry left a sudden guilt all of a sudden. Guilt? When did he ever feel guilt for messing up a potion? "Potter are you sure your alright?" Harry finally shook himself out of his daze. He took a few steps back towards his desk. He began picking up the scattered papers around the room. By that tine Snape had whisked back to his desk, flashing a spell to make the cauldron fix it self. As Harry continue picking up his belongings he noticed a red sticky ooze sticky to most of his things. Harry glanced at his hands? He was bleeding! Pretty badly too. His left hand was cut wide and deep, had he been hit with a piece of the cauldron? He looked up at the Professor who was back to marking parchment. Harry looked back down at his hand, it hurt, in fact it was burning.

Harry was a little scared, "uh... P-p-professor I-i think..." he didnt even finish his sentence before Professor Snape was at his side. "

"Let me see," he took Harry's hand carefully. Indeed it had to seem a piece of the cauldron had sliced his hand open. "I better take you to Poppy, he sighed, "pro ably should call on Dumbledore as well. Suddenly Harry went rigid.

"No, n-no hospital wing, and no D-dumb-bledor." He didnt want Dumbledore to know about his state. He had been completely unhelpful during the summer and he didnt want the old mans help now! C-cant you fix it Professor?" He knew Snape was a potions master if anyone could fix it he could, as much as he hated to admit it.

Snape stared down at the boy, who was clearly in a daze. He really should take him to the hospital wing, so know he was questioning the boy. Why didnt he want to see Dumbledore? He didnt have lomg enough to think. When Potter grabbed out. "Professor?" Harry's eyes closed and he began to fall. Snape grabbed him and brought his body close. So much like James he looked but he was defineately not him. Snape sighed as he lifted the boy in his arms. Potter must of made a pretty close batch of sleeping draught if remains on the cauldrpn caused him to pass out. Snape knew he had a healing potion in his chambers lab that would fix Potter up just fine.

So Severus started on his way back to his chambers with Potter in his arms he hoped no one would seem him with the unconcious boy. He didnt need rumors spreading about. His luck prevailed as his chambers were not too far from the potions classroom. Severus muttered his password and disappeared into his room.

-o-o-o

Harry felt him self waking up. He was warm it felt nice. Then he remember the events he had just gone through. He opened his eyes and saw a giant fireplace the wall lined with books. He looked down at his hand and flexed he couldnt even see a scar or anything. His hamd looked completely healed. Harry sat up from the couch he was laying on. A very red couch. He smiled to himself, maybe he was back im the common room. But no their fireplace wasnt nearly this big and no books.

"Ah Mr. Potter your finally awake." Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. The sudden feeling of Snape behind him made him suddenly very nervous.

"Excuse me Professor, but where are we and why?" Harry was indeed very curious why he was where he was he should be in the hospital wing?

"We are in my chambers Potter, your hand needed healing amd you were very insist

ant on not going to the hospital wing."

Harry did vaguely remember saying that and the last about Dumbledore, "and you listened to me, Sir?"

Snapes eyes shone bright almost angry, Harry nearly gasped. Those eyes. Beautiful onyx eyes.

Snape sneered his cold stern face back in place, "no Potter, i simply didnt want to be blamed for your mishap. But as you seem fine now i will escort you out."

Potter suddenly felt a wave of anxiety. Leave? He didnt wamt to leave. He followed the Professor towards the portrait, taking in as much of the room as he could. He was surprised at the room it wasnt dark. Not much like Snape at all. It had a warm feel to it. There were thousands of books lining the wall. Did he read all these? Harry wondered. He noted a closed door and asumed it was the bedroom..

"Satisfied yet Mr. Potter?" Harry whipped his head back to the professor who was eyeing him very curiuosly. Harry could feel his cheeks going red, "sorry, Professor."

"I hope your hand is feeling better Mr. Potter. And dont stray in the halls right to your dormitory. Is that understood."

Harry was staring at his shoes, "yes Professor" he mumbled.

"Look up when you speak Potter!" Snape snapped at him. Harry looked back up into the professors eyes. He tried to hide it but Snapes eyes gave away something of curiosity and something else... beautiful eyes...

"Goodnight Professor." Harry strood the portrait taking in a deep breathe as he passed his Professor that intoxicating scent hit him hard. Harry heard the portrait close behind him he checked to make sure Snape had stayed in his room. Then he ran he ran so hard back to Griffindor tower. He was completely out of breathe as he hit the third floor so he slowed his pace he was far enough from Snape now to think clearly.

He didnt understand what was going on. He had always hated Snape and Snape hated him too. Rigjt? Then wjy did he help him? Harry was feeling conflicting emotions this was the potions professor everyone feared yet he had done as Harry woshed and didnt take him to the hospital wing. Why? Harry clearly wasnt going to find out tonight which left him with his other problem. He was very much aroused. Why was he so aroused.

Harry decided to hit the bathrooms before heading upstsirs. Fix his "problem" sooner than later. So to the bathrooms he headed.

-o-o-o-

Malfoy had been muddling about in the corridors when he saw Potter running and fast. He followed the path he had came from to make sure he shouldnt be running too. Everything seemed normal. Non the less Malfoy was bored and decided to follow him. He ran all the way to the third floor how could he run so far jeez. Finally Harry stopped too catch his breath then headed to what Malfoy could see was the bathroom. Not before Malfoy noticed the tent Potter was sporting. Where had he come from that he was so aroused. Malfoy took this as his opportunity to toy with Potter and followed him in.

-o-o-o-

Harry stared into the mirror unaware of his new company.

"Whats up with you Potter!" Came the sneer of Malfoy from behind him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Potter spit back, not turning from the mirror. Suddenly Harry felt hands on his hips amd whirled around pulling his wand. "Piss off Malfoy im in no mood to deal with you today."

Draco stepped closer his eyes sizing up Potter's "threat. "Calm down Potter." Malfoy took another step closer leaning in "im just here to help you," he whispered.

"I dont need help Malfoy especially not yours." Harrys wand had lowered realizing Draco wasnt gping to kill him. At least he didnt think so. Draco stepped closer again.

"Really Potter? Cuz your pants look a little tight to me." He sneered eyeong up Potter amd making it very obvious as he liked his lips.

Harrys breathe hitched in his throat. Today had been one hell of a day with emotions. Now he really did wish he had listened to his professor and gone straight to the tower. Malfoy was just a few inches from his face. He seemed to be toying with him bit Harry was so turned on from early the scent he couldnt get out of his head. Draco was whispering sweet nothing in his ear.

"Come on Potter... i know you want it... i can feel your heavy breathing." Draco chuckled, Harry didnt have time to move before Malfoy's lips were on his. He couldnt stop himself. This dispiteful kid he had hated his whole time being at Hogwarts was snogging him in the bathroom.

Draco ground his hips against Harry pulling out a grown. He felt the boy pull away. "Oh Potter who would ever thought you liked the blokes." Harry felt his fave go crimson. Soon the whole school would know he had snogged Malfoy.

"Im not going to tell anyone you snogged me Potter," as if Malfoy was reading his mind. "Put as i see it Potter you still have a problem." Malfoy didnt hesitate and grabbed Potters cock through his trousers. Harry moaned at the touch. Malfoy looked at Potter, " you wamt me to fix your problem Potter?"

Harry couldnt resist he was so horny, "y-yes." He choked out.

Draco turned them around amd pushed Harry against tje wall biting his neck. Harry groaned loudly before wrapping his arms around Draco. "So submissive Potter," Draco ground his hips back into the boy underneath him. Getting another moan in return, "beg for it Potter, beg for me to suck you dry."

Harry was too far gone to say no. "Fuck Malfoy suck me please!" Draco leaned in giving Potter a quick kiss before vanishing all of Potters clothes his hard cock springing up in between them. It was seconds before Draco was on his knees Potters cock in his month. Malfoy wasnt completely gay he liked girls a lot but every now and then he fancied a bloke amd he was sure Harry would keep his secret.

Harry watched Draco bob up amd down on his cock. He wasnt going to last long his wet mouth felt so good. Harry leaned his head against the wall closing his eyes suddenly he imagined another face bobbing up and down his cock. He imagined looking into those eyes... Harry felt himself getting close fuck Draco was good at this. "Ahh, fuck yes Malfoy harder." He imagined the other man the dark one. He let out a moan "sn..mmmm." he opened his eyes, to see a tall dark figure standing at the entrance of the bathroom. Omg Malfoy didnt lock the door. But Harry saw who the digure belonged too. He couldnt stop Malfoy, Harry met those onyx eyes and lost it. He came hard. His eyes shut and gripped Malfoys hair cumming deep down his throat.

Harry was exhausted. He tried to speak but couldnt. He wanted to tell Malfoy to turn around. But he couldnt even move or try to speak. Why wouldnt Snape announce himself. Draco got off his knees not bothering to turn around nuzzled into Potters neck. "Mmmm..."

"Are you finished yet Mr. Malfpy?" The sudden spoken Prodessor made Draco scream. He whipped around. He looked terrified. "I-i- was j-just."

"Save it Draco i dont want to hear you right now. To your Dorm NOW!" Draco didnt even turn to look at Harry he took off running. Which left just Professor Snape amd a very naked Potter. "Would you mind covering yourself God dammit." Harry scrambled around quickly feeling his professor's eyes on him the whole time. Once dressed Snape gave him a once over. "I will escort you back to your dormitory since you seemed to have gotten lost last time."

Harry couldnt even speak his embarassment evident. His teacher the one he might be fancying he wasnt sure yey, just caigjt him amd MALFOY in a very heated moment. Harry looked down at his hands. His hand. He realized he had never thanked the Professor.

"Um... thank you professor. For earlier fixing my hand and all."

"Dont make it an everyday thing Potter, but i must ask you what you and were up too." Harry felt his face heat up he hoped they wouldnt talk about it.

"What did you expect not to talk about it Mr. Potter?"

"Was hoping, Sir." They had stopped they were in front of Griffondor tower.

"You can tell me Mr. Potter or Professor Magonigal? Which will it be?" Harry felt trapped but he defineately didnt want Magonigal to know she would defineately tell Dumbledore.

"You cant tell Dumbledore." Snape didnt move but Harry felt as if he wouldnt. "He was um... well Professor you saw." Harry stared at his feet he couldmt look into that mans eyes. His scent already starting to arouse him again.

"What i ment to ask Potter is did Malfoy attack you?" Harrys head snapped up at those words. Why did he think Malfoy attacked him. Did he? He didnt say no?

"Um no Professor he didnt attack me. He must have over heard me the other day as i assume the whole school will know by tommorow. But im gay Professor. Sorry."

"Do not apologize for your sexuality Potter it is unnecessary, good night Mr. Potter." And with that he strood off leaving Harry very confused in front of his Dormitory. Later he would deal with what happened, but for now he was going to bed.

What do you think? What do you want to see next?.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-o-o-o-

Harry could feel the mans hands gripping him tightly. Pulling his body closer he looked into the mysterious mans face, but he wasnt mysterious anymore. It was professor Snape. His dark eyes stared into him. Harry could smell him. It was so intoxicating. He smelt like a mix of a damp wood and fresh ground coffee with a hint of strawberry. Potter moaned as the man closed the gap. He had never felt such bliss. He felt the mans lips crash against him, He kissed the man back furiosly he dared to lick the bottom lip and was easily allowed entrance. Severus deepened the kiss grabing the young raven-haired boy, feeding his fingers through his beautiful locks. He pulled back as Severus gave him him a dangerous smirk as he looked down the young boys body. Harrys breathe hitched in his throat as the Professor got to his knees.

-o-o-o-

Harry woke with a jolt. He was hot and sweaty and very horny. He just had the hotest dream of his life and it was about fucking Severus Snape. Harry casting his silencing charm pulled down his bottoms and released his hard cock out. He grabbed it only imagining it was another mans hand. It didnt take long Harry before he was cumming on his chest. Moanimg severus's name. Gasping for air Harry cast his cleaning spell and sat in silence for a moment. He hadnt had any nightmares that was nice but he had gotten off thinking about Snape.

-o-o-o-

Severus Snape sat quietly in his chambers. There was something off about Potter lately. Maybe it was the fact he had come to terms with his sexuality, that made Servus kind of smile. What?! This was snot nose Potter, he was talking about a student! Maybe it was just the fact that Severus himself knew how much he changed when he realized his own sexuality, He could understand what Potter was going through. Severus sighed as he saw the time it was time to get ready for the day. But he couldnt get Potter and his sexuality out of his head.

Why was Potter suddenly muddling his mind. The detention the night before might have something to do with it. He had saved the boy just in time but not fast enough he still ended up getting hurt. He had been pressed up against the boy to protect him from the shards from the cauldron but it didnt stop the boy from being aroused, Severus could hear the boys brething quicken amd saw his pupils dilate. He hasbjumped away from the boy not trusting himself not to act on such desires. But if he didnt want to act of such feelings why had he listened to the boy. He hadnt wanted to see Dumbledore and he agreed with such requests. Maybe it was time to find out what Potter was hiding. But for now it was time for class.

-o-o-o-

The day seem to pass in a daze, Harry had kept extreme focus during potions as to not draw attention to himself. He was surprised Snape had left him alone. He had bearly moved from his dek all day. Which was probably a good thing, since harry wasnt sure if he could focus with the scent of that man in his nose. But Snape never left him alone, what was he playing at. Harry was surprised when he looked into his cauldron and saw the neccessary results. Just as he was bottling up his test for Professor, he smelt it. Well smelt him. Harrys eyes couldnt help but close he had dreamt about his scent all night. And those eyes.

"Well Mr. Potter looks like your not a complete waste of time." Harry jumped as the mans voice shook him out of his daydream. He could feel Snape step closer his heat radiating off him. Almost touching him... mmm touch him.

"Mr. Potter, do i bore you?" Snape sneered down at him.

Harry jumped again "No Professor, i dazed off, sorry sir."

"Well maybe detention Mr. Potter will allow better focus. 7pm sharp." And with that Snape snapped away striding to the front of the room. He looked so graceful, thought Harry. And that ass!

Harry could feel the blush creep into his cheeks at such silly thoughts. He doubted he would ever have a romantic man in his life, especially not Severus Snape, but he could fantasize. He tried to calm down hoping no one would notice his quickened breathing and red face. He was almost successful but two people noticed. Severus Snape amd Draco Malfoy.

-o-o-o-

Class was uneventful like always. Malfoy sat at his potions desk and was done considerably faster than most, like always. This gave him time to eye up his enemies. Or in todays case Potter. He was actually surprised, Potter was actually doing well. Snape had been relatively quiet today too, maybe something was on his mind? I should ask him later Draco thought. As class was ending Professor finally strood around the room collecting tje days samples.

As he neared Potter's desk he could see the boys eyes flutter shut. He watched as the boys breathe quicken just slightly. And he swore he could see Potter check out Severus's ass. He blushed too quick amd Malfoy knew his answer. An evil smirk grew across his face. He was going to have a little fun with Potter before detention.

-o-o-o-

Snape paced his office. He saw Potter blush, he thought so anyway. Did he? Yes Potter did indeed blush. So why was he so damn smug at that fact. Did he have an effect on the boy?

"Oh Severus, dont think such ridiculous thoughts, he is a bloody student and wouldnt want you even if he wasnt." Snape muttered to himself. Put still the thought of the young man was quite intriguing.

He heard a knock at the door. "Enter. " not a second later Dumbledore walked in.

"Its time Severus, his Occlumency lesson must begin tonight his bond is becoming too strong."

Severus sighed, he knew this day was coming for a while. "Yes Headmaster."

Duumbledore smiled "good boy," amd with that he left Severus in his silent thoughts.

-o-o-o-

Harry was running towards the dungeons. He was going to be late if he didnt hurry. Just as he ran around the corner the collided full on with none other than Severus Snape.

"Potter will you damn watch where you going" he seemed different. Harry looked up at the face above him. It looked like Snape but not Snape. Harry was dragged to his feet by the Professor "move it Potter" and shoved him back toawrds the dungeons as he followed him. Harry walked in silence he marveled at the Professor's grace. He truly was amazing thought Harry. He was a potions master afterall.

As they rounded the last corner. He was pushed against the wall. He school robes riding up slightly. Snape leaned in next to Potter, "I saw you watching me Potter. Did you not think i wouldnt see you" he was bearly whispering. Harrys hair stood on end. He couldnt speak even if he wanted too. He looked up under his lashes at the professor. The Professor dived in capturing the boys lips in a vicious kiss. Harry couldnt even understand what was happening. Its as if he was in one of his dreams. Maybe he was dreaming. So he said fuck it and kissed the professor bsck. Not exactly what he pictured but nice. Harry ws getting very aroused. He dared to lick the bottom lip Snape moaned and let him in. Harrys tongue explored the mouth it tasted like... POLYJUICE POTION!

Harry shoved with all his might releasing the "Professors" hands from him, when he heard a low cynical laugh. As the face changed right before him Professor snape disappeared amd Malfohy's face came into view.

Harry was angry. More at himself than anything. How could he falk for such a stupid trap. Snape would never kiss him. He was so stupid.

"Well Potter, i didnt know you fancied my godfather."

Harry felt tears prick the back of eyes. He didnt like the potions Professor. He didnt!. "I dont know what your talkimg about, Malfoy." What a stupid response. He had just been snogging with the boy how stupid did he think he was.

"Could have fouled me Potter, the way you were carrying on just a moment ago." A snicker appeared across the boys face. "Potter has the hots for the Potions Professor, wait till the school finds out."

"No!" Potter was scared, " i mean, no one will ever believe you."

Malfoy ahrugged "maybe, maybe not."

Harry was angry he grabbed the scuff of the blonde boys collar ready to punch him.

"Mr. Potter! You are late enough do you fancy another detention with me,"

Malfoy laughed, "actually Professor, he would lo.." and he couldnt help it, Harry punched him square in the face. He couldn't let Snape know. Harry did indeed have feelings for the professor. He was ashamed and didnt want anyone to know.

Malfoy yelped at Potters attack. Before either knew what was happening Snape had them both at the collar.

"Mr. Malfoy please return to your dormitory, Mr. Potter i do believe there is a detention your late for."

"But Professot, Potter just..."

""Enough Draco i will deal with Potter later," Harrys heart began to race, he was going to be dealt with? Why did he feel excited?

He was being pushed through the potions classroom. "Sit Mr. Potter we have to discuss something."

Potter sat at a desk feeling worried, he didnt want to talk to Snape again. He didnt want to talk about why he hit Draco. Not with him.

"You are to begin occlumency lessons withbme, we are to protect your kind from the dark lord. I will attempt to penetrate your mind and you will try and resist. Do you understand Potter?"

Harry did underatand Dumbledore had sad lessons like this would begin. He hadnt said they'd be with Snape and Harry wish he had known that before he agreed to do the lessons. "Yes, Professor"

"Good, Lumecny"

-o-o-o-

Snape entered the boys mind with ease as he assumed he would the first time. He chuckled to himself at a thought like that. He saw flashes of Harrys childhood. Severus was actually impressed Harrys thoughts were moving so quickly he couldnt latch on. But there it was a glimmer Snape dove in the boys mind.

He saw Harry and Draco arguing in the halls just moments ago.

"Well Potter i did know you fancied..." Snape was thrown out of the boys mind. Clearly Potter didnt want him to see what was there.

"Stop!" Harry breathed heavily. He had gave it his all not to let Snape see his thoughts of him.

Snape stared down at the boy, "we must go again, Potter"

Harry nodded, he knew that. He tried to prepared himself, Snape stepped around him swishes his cloak. Harry caught his beaitiful scent and lost concentration.

Snape entered the boys mind with no resistance. He saw flashes of images like before but only slower. He saw Draco in the hall again amd zoomed in on that memory pushing to see the whole seen. Harry was fighring but not very well.

Snape saw Harry running down the corridors to his classroom when he ran into...me? I wasnt in the hall. Snape continued to watch as Potter and a man that looked like him but it couldnt be. He watched as he pushed Potter against the wall. Suddenly he was in the boys mind again. He was aroused, very aroused. He could feel the blood heat up in the boys veins. He moaned! The boy was enjoying kissing his intruder.

Snape watched as laugh broke the kiss. He watched as he turned into Draco Malfoy. Potter was hurt. He could feel it. He felt teara brim to the surface, "well Potter i didnt know you fancied my god father,"

Snape was pushed out of the boys mimd knowing full well what happemed next. Draco tried to out Harrys feelings in front of him amd he punched him to keep his secret. And here he was invading the boys mind anyway.

He looked at Potter he was hot and sweaty and... crying? Silent sobs shook out of the boy. Snape wasnt sure what to do. He reached a hand out to the boy. "Harry?" Harry? When did Potter suddenly become Harry, why did he care?

Harry looked up at his professor. He felt so weak so defeated. His professor knew now that he had feelings for him he would have been able to feel it in harrys mind. Harry looked into those onyx eyes, he saw caring? "Im sorry Professor." Harry sank into his chair waiting for him to yell or tell him to ge out, but Snape was silent.

Harry looked up waiting, he saw the Professor in deep thought. "Excuse me, Professor?"

"I think that will be all for today Mr. Potter."

Harry felt sick, he did hate him. Harry let more silent tears fall as he gathered his things. Harry was almost at the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder, " why are you crying Mr. Potter," his voice was soft. Harry liked it was husky and rough and... arousing.

"I-i'm fine professor."

"Do not lie to me Potter!" He was harsh, he saw Harry flinch and tried the softer aproach, "Harry, tell me"

"I cant," Harry looked down at his feet

"Would you like to show me?"

Harry was startled. He could show Snape? Did he want to reveal his secret. Snape hadnt run away yet. And he saw one of his hottest memories. Harry looked into his professors face, questioning whether to trust the professor.

"What ever you show me, i will keep to myself, no one else will know." That purr of thay voice mixed with that beaitiful scent sent Potter flying. His mind going wild with arousal. He nodded hesitantly. He moved and sat back down at the desk. He looked into Snape's eyes.

Snape could tell he was scared, "just relax, and let me in." Harry nodded swallowing hard. Snape dove into the bos mind seeing flashes of memories but this time they were all of him. He viewed Potters thoughts. Seen the nauhty dreams Harry had had of him. As Snape left the boys mind fully aware the boy qas head over heels for him he felt a little excited. Snape saw the boy panting in front of him. At first Severus thought it was from exhaustion but as Snapes eyes looked down the boys body he saw the boys tenting pants. Severus blushed. Just seeing those memories again made Potter very very hard. Snapes breathe caught in his throat he was feeling quite aroused himself. Seeing the sweaty boy look at him with such lust was unnerving.

"Thank you Potter, that will be all for today."

-o-o-o-

Harry looked at his Professor. He had just shown him all his dirties thoughts and all he could say was thank you? Harry eyed the Professor up and down and saw the growing errection in the mans trousers. Harry felt very brave all of a sudden he stood and strood upto the professor. He didnt give either of them time to think.

He grabbed the back of Snapes neck and kissed hin hard. He pushed his lips on to the older mans biting niping at the bottom lip. Harry felt passion he could never have imagined . The trashing of tongues and the movement of hands. Harry felt on fire, he was so aroused he knew then that this felt right. The way Severus body fit onto his was glorious. Harry pushed deeper into the kiss and severus follwed suit. Harry expected a spell, a hex, something. But The older mans hand snaked into the young boys hair. Snapes tongue darted out and the boy moaned. Allowing severus access to his mouh.

Harry couldnt believe what was happening for real this time. Better than he ever could have imagined. He felt Snape take control and push him against the desk. Potter bucked up his hips. Big mistake.

Severus froze. What was he doing?! This was a student he would lose his job. The boy tasted so good though. Pumpkin juice and citrus. Snape pushed the boy away from him, "enough Potter. I think you should leave."

Harry was in a daze he disnt believe the next words coming out of his mouth, "what if i dont want to leave, Professor?" Harry could of sworn he heard Snape growl.

"Potter i am your teacher, i should never have indulged in such behaviour. You need to go or face the consequences,"

He moaned. Harry fucking moaned. The professor was going to punish him and his cock loved the idea. "I think ill take the consequences then professor," harry had a smug devilish look on his face and Severus loved it. He looked young and sexy and delicious. Snape looked the boy up amd down licking his lips. "Are you really willing to take on such tasks as me Mr. Potter?" Snape moaned imto Harrys ear.

"Ill do any task deemed neccesary Severus." Harry purred out his name. Severus gasped as he said his name. He sounded older all of a sudden.

"Maybe next time, Mr. Potter, but its almost curfew. You should hurry before your late."

He saw the hurt cloud the boys face, it panged a guilt deep inside Severus something he never thought he would feel. He wanted to kiss the boy agaib to ravish him. He knew the boy would let him; but could he takr advantage of the boy?

" i will see you again tomorrow Potter;, same time," Harry's face was a mask he nodded in silence and walked towards the door. Snape walked him out of the classroom, pulling him to the side. into the boys ear, "i'll see you tomorrow... Harry" he let the name slip slowly off his tongue, leaning in as close to the boy as possible knowing full well what his scent could do to the boy. The boys eyes were hot and desired. "Not to worry about Malfoy either i'll make sure he keeps your secret." Harry smiled and nodded.

As Potter left the classroom, he turned. "Good night Severus. I look forward to tomorrow." Harry gave the Professor a wink before striding off down the dark corridor.

-o-o-o-

Severus was paced his chambers, what had he done. What was he doing withba student. Potter of all people. He was growing fond of the boy. He could see more and more of Lily in him everday. He was thebmale version of Lily and itbwas exotic. Everything Severus could hope for all wrapped up in one package.

He felt guilty for liking the boy. He knew he couldnt react to the boy like that again. He knew that was probably an empty thought knowing full well he would given the chance. Severus sighed he was exhausted. He decided sleep was all he could do for now.

Next chapter potter misses occlumency lessons amd Severus goes looking for him.

Pkease review! Need honest opioms please.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. If you have any s or things youd like to see send me a message or review!

Warning! There is some light gay hatred from Umbridge. Just a heads up wont be much but here is some. This is also turnig into a bonded magic story. It really begins to take seen here and mpre nect chapter.

This chapter has some umbridge Abuse

Chapter 4

Harry got back to the common room exhausted. He had just hard a very hard detention with Snape and it was amazing! Harry couldn't belive himself as he went through the events that happened only moments ago. He had let Severus into his deepest thoughts and fantasies about him, and he had responded! Harry for sure had expected to be hexed when he leapt at Snape but he kissed back.

Harry flopped onto his bed thankful Ron was asleep, it was pretty late. But Snape had kissed him back! Harry couldnt help but grin at that fact. He had felt such a rush. Harry knew he didnt have potions tomorrow so he wouldnt see Snape until Occlumency lessons. Harry felt excited but worried at the same time. He hoped that there would be more kisses but he wasnt so sure Snape would allow such obscurities.

He was tryig to save his mind from the Dark Lord after all. Harry pushed the negative thoughts from his mind. He stripped down and climbed into bed. He let sleep take hin easily.

-o-o-o-

Snape sat in the great hall for breakfast forcing himself to stare at the newspaper in front of him. He couldnt bear to look towards the Gryffindor table, or more specifically, him. He didnt trust himself at the moment. He allowed Potters thoughts of him to cloud his judgement. Sure he cared for the boy, like a teacher to a student. He had a horrible way of showing it. Always making insults at the boy, and then yesterday kissing him. How could you ever had been so stupid. But Potter was tantalizing. So mature for his age in some ways, and so innocent in others. Oh how he wanted to explore those innocent sides. Snape soghied and shook the though from his mind.

Without even wanting too, had Snape looked up onto the Gryffindor table. Potter sat with his friends laughing and carrying on like always. As if nothing the previous night had phased him. As if on que Potter's eyes met his own. He could have swore he saw Potter wink before looking back at his friends.

Snape glared. He finished his coffee and stood. As he walked through the great hall he made paticular care to walk on Potter's side and just as he passed him he flicked his cloak amd let a waft of his smell drift Potter's way. He doubt any of his friends would even notice.

Snape watched through the corner of his eye as Potter caught scent of him. He watched his breathing change ever so slightly. And as Snape suspected not one of his friends semmed to notice. Feeling smug, Snape stood down to his dungeons. Almost eager for Occlumency tonight, almost.

-o-o-o-

Harrys day went down hill from breakfast. He had teased Snape with a wink amd he teased him with his smell! It threw Harry off in Defence Againt rhe dark arts with Umbridge. He had been so wrapped up thinking about Snape he wasnt watching what he was saying. He was suddenly arguing with umbrige and she was calling him a liar. He wasnt a liar! Before he knew she was screaming detention and he was running off to the tower.

Harry stormed his bedroom he hated that wonan! She was vial and now he had detention with her! He despised this woman so much and hated the fact that she was deemed enough respect for a teacher. Harry knew you wouldnt make it to occlumency lessons now. He thought of writing Severus a letter.

Harru sat at his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_To S. Snape_

_Do to other events today i will not be able to make the lesson tonight. Please reply back to reschedule. _

_H. Potter_

Harry sealed the letter and called hedwig. She arrived and sent her off with the letter. Harry sighed dinner was calling his stomache and he dreaded the detention afterwards. As Harry left his dorm he didnt see Hedwig fly back in dropping the letter back on Harry's desk. She hadnt really been directed to go to Snape she had circled back hoping to find her master. When she saw he wasnt there she simply left the letter.

-o-o-o-

Harry was quick with dinner. He knew Umbridge's detentions were hell and just wanted to get it over with. He had expected to see Snape at dinner but he wasnt there. Its not like he expected his reply or anything. Not like he was waiting for Snape to acknowledge him., but he was. He craved the mans attention. Since last night he wanted to see more of the professor wanted to see if he could get him to kiss again.

Oh, man he was an amazing kisser. The way the older professor could suffocate his entire being and arouse him so much was hardenig. Harry rounded the class corner his heart sinking knowing his detention was with Umbridge and not Snape. But Harry knocked on the professor's door and was ushered inside.

-o-o-o-

Harry hated the woman, using her horid invention of a blood quill. Harry felt tears in his eyes, his hand had gone numbs dpzens of lines ago. He was steadily bleeding now amd didnt care. He didnt want that vile woman to win over him. He began getting light headed, but from anger or blood loss Harry wasnt so sure.

"Thats enough Mr. Potter," Umbridge chirped. "I hope you have learnt your lesson, and i do hope you keep your faggotry and your lies to your self Mr. Potter, Filthy faggot" the last words were bearly a whisper, but Harry had heard it, every last word. And it burned a whole in his heart. Suddeny he felt like he wad back at the Dursleys. And hated for everyrhing he was. Harry left the office.

He was light headed, and dizzy and crying very hard. He looked down at his head at the words imbedded on his flesh, _ I MUST NOT TELL LIES...Faggot. _

-o-o-o-

Severus was watching the clock. It was 7:30 Potter was late. Severus was furious. Did the boy not want to break his connection with the Dark Lord? Maybe it was the events of the previous evening keeping the boy away. Maybe he really didnt enjoy Severus. But he had saw in his mind. Harry defineafely enjoyed kissing severus.

As 8:45 rolled around Severus couldnt bear it. He left his offiice and began searching for the boy. He didnt know why he had to find him, he just had too. As Severus came out of the dungeons he was a fourth year Gryffindor run by. "Eh you!" The fourth year frozen, "have you seen Mr. Potter today?"

"Um... i hear..he had detention. ..with umbridge, sir." Severus waved off the boy fuming! How sare she not even tell Severus she was takig Harry, was she complely stupid. His time with hsrry was important to the whole world. Or maybe just himself. He liked the boy, his smike seem very few lately was remarkable.

Severus bagan his way to Umbriges office, his was gping to collect his Harry. _His Harry..._ Severus felt to much emotion too fast. This was wrong, so so wromg. Severus was coming up the finale stair case when he saw the body on the ground.

-o-o-o-

Harry had stared at his hand for what seem liked hours... _FAGGOT. _Harry wanted to puke such a vile word. He needed it gone fixed away. Snape! Snape could fix it. No, no, no, no! He didnt want Severus to see him like this. Severus... what a nice name. Harry smiled he was so weak amd dizzy his hamd dripping in his own blood. Harry stepped forward and was meeted quickly by the ground and blacked out.

-o-o-o-

Severus ran to the boy. Oh Harry! The boy looked so pale. Severus exaimed the boy, there was a lot of blood accumulating rather quickly. Severus picked up the boy and reached for his hand. Severus gasped as he read the words. Was detention with Umbridge always like this. Severus debated taking him to the hospital wing, but given last time Harry was injured he decided to fix it himself. The boy shouldnt have to face humilation like that from a teacher. Even he had never treated Harry so cruel. Snape thought to himself when Potter become Harry. They had shared one heated his, ONE! He had kissed many men once why was harry so different. But Harrry was different. He was so mature for his age, most of the time. And Severus couldnt lie he knew the boy was fairly innocent on most levels especially sexually and that was very alluring.

Snape had entered his chambers with the boy in his arms. He had set him on the couch like he had just days before. Severus got a better look at his hand, no doubt this was work of a blood quill. His blood began to boil, she had hurt him! He grabbed some of his medicated bandages and a few potions and wrapped Harry up rhe best he could. There shouldnt be anything lert after a coupke days wrapped. Now all be could do was wait.

-o-o-o-

Harry started to wake. He had been so dizzy. He had fallen! Harry 's eyes snapped open adjusting to the dim light, he wasnt in the hospital wing. He looked at the fireplace... books! He was in Severus' chambers, again. Harry looked down at his hand. It was bandaged with a green bandage. Typical slyrherin. He saw a small imprint. S.S. THESE WERE PERSONALOZED! They were his, and Harry was wearing them. He felt a warm flush creep into his face. He felt special.

Harry shook his head. He wasnt special not enough for Severus Snape. Yesterday had been a fluke, he was sure of it. But then again he was in Severus' chambes not the hospitak wing. How are you feeling?" Harry nearly jumped out of his skinshouldnt be surprused this was Severus' chambers after all.

"Um... what happened? I remember falling, how did i get here?"

"Well when you were late for lessons i suspected you were up to no good, i found you passed out in the hallway bleeding" Severus was straight to the point. He looked at Harry sizing him up checking if he really was ok. He seemed to look normal.

"I feel much better little dizzy but not too bad," Harry tried to stand, but quickly regretted said decision he lost his balance almost immediately.

Snape leapt forward nearly missing Harry. He pulled him close to his chest holding him there, "Sit down before you kill us both will you," Harry glared at the professor, but sat down.

"You should be better in another hour or so, had to give you a few blood replinishing potions. Care to tell me what happened?"

Harry glared up at the professor. He truly was stunning. His jaw tight his leam frame so demanding. Harry wondered what it would he like to have that body on top of him. Forcing him into pleasure. Harry blushed as he looked away from the professor, such fantacies shouldnt be entertained. It was a fluke he kissed you back, a mear lapse in judgement.

"Mr. Potter i asked you a question," Potter? The word left a bad taste in Severus' mouth, it didnt feel right. Not anymore. Wait anymore?

Harry sighed, "i pissed off umbridge in class and had detention. Its not the first time, but i bled a lot this time. I was so angry, i just kept writing , vile woman." Harry began to get choked up, remembering her worrds. Severus looked away he couldn't bear this. Something was pulling himself to the boy. He couldnt resist the pull. He sat on the couch next to the boy and pulled him close.

"Shh, Harry its not your fault,"

"Why were you looking for me tho, didnt you get my letter?"

Letter, Harry sent him a letter. Maybe he did care a little bit. "No i didnt recieve anything," Harry looked puzzled.

"Im sorry , " Harry looked up at the professor his eye lashes big and full above those piercing green eyes. Severus' breathe caught in his throa, he felt suddenly very hot, and maybe a little aroused.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Severus tried to move away but he found himself unable to. He didnt want to move.

Harry looked at the eyes in front of him, they were like endless pool of dark water waiting to be explored. Harrys eyes drifted dowards at those luscious lips. Pink amd perfect Harry remembered what those lips felt like. He wanted to feel them again.

Harry looked back into the professors eyes, leaning in closer waiting for a no or stop. But one never came. He kissed Severus. He tensed but immediately began to respond kissing harry so furiously he was dizzy all over again but not from blood loss, well not exactly. Though he was spoting soemthing very hard at the moment . The kiss was delicious amd amazing just like the first one.

Severus was surprised by harry, but fell into the kiss. The boy was delicious so young and so eager. Severus never thought he would be doing this. He never thought hed want tok. But he did and he desperately wanted more. But he couldnt he was crossing the line already. And Harry would never be able to satisfy his needs. He was a complicated man with complicated needs and desires.

He pushed Harry off him, "Harry stop," he could see the hurt in the boys eyes, "im your teacher we cant do this, i have crossed the line already. I think you should be able to walk by now." Severus took a deep breathe and helped Harry to his feet. Harry tensed. "Keep the bandage on till the morning after tomorow."

Harry was still silent, he was mad. He didnt want to leave, he didnt want to push all this feelings aside. He was feeling good. "I dont care that your my teacher," Harry didnt. He didnt care that the man was older, didnt care about the years behind him the past meant nothing. Something was driving Harry forward. He needed more of Severus he didnt care how. Just more.

Severus sighed, "we cant i would lose my job. And you probably expelled. But then again your the golden boy so maybe not." He tried to sound as snide as possible, "you could never fill my needs any way."

Harry gasped, eyes filled with fury. "I can do much more than your little brain could ever imagine." Harry couldn't believe it, he started laughing. A deep rumble and whole hearted ot sounded magnificient. Harry wabted tk hear more of his laugh and his bmvoice. He could listen to his voice all day. Harry looked at him just waiting.

"I doubt that very much Mr. Potter, im more complicated than you know. And its late time you should be heading out. Id appreciate if you kept this to yourself."

Harry looked shocked. "I wouldnt tell anyone, ever... about anything... Severus,"Harry drew out his mame in a long whisper. Severus looked down at the boy. He coudlnt possibly do this could he. "What do you have to lose... _Severus," _Harry made sure to draw out the name again, it seemed to affect him the most.

"We'll discuss it later. You have to make up missed lessons from today, you need rest. You must focus Occlumency now more than anythimg," Snape tried to steer the conversation else where but Harry wasnt stupid.

"Ok then Professor i have a proposal." Snape raised an eyebrow curiousity glittered in his eyes. "We will focus on just occluding but everytime i occlude you i get something in return. Something like a kiss..." Severus glared down at the boy.

"No, its not right. We will not." Snapes words werent very sure in what he wanted to do at all.

"Professor, something is pulling me to you. I cant get you off my mind. I cant stop myself from wanting you i canntell you feel it too. So why fight it."

Severus sighed , he had never felt sonunsire of what to do in his whole life.

"Ok then professor. Kiss me, kiss me now and if you feel nothing i will never ask again. I will do Occclumnecy with you and thats all and ill chalk up the last few days as one lomg dream."

Severus looked down at the boy, just one kiss. "Just one." Severus leaned down to meet the eager lips waiting for him. It made his head spin. The kiss started slow but then as if something broke inside him he pushed Harry against the door. Harrys hands came up and imbedded themself in the mans hair. Deepening the kiss trying to pull him closer.

Harry opened his mouth, and moaned, he wanted more. Needed more. Harry moaned into the Professor he had never felt such electricity in his life. He didnt care of he never kissed again this moment was worth it. Then he felt sparks. Literally. Sparks began to surrond the two men. They broke apart watching the Waves of liquid gold surround them, pushing them closer.

Severus was watching the gold waves now too. He had only ever heard of magic like this. Never seem it before first hand. This wasnt real this only happened in books, not to him. Not to Severus Snape. As the gold waves seemed to disappeear a swirl of gold wrapped around each mans wrist and solidified solid gold bands.

Severus had only ever seen bands like these once, in a book. These were bonds.

Harry looked at their matching bands. He didnt feel different really he felt good. He felt whole. "P-professor." Harry looked at severus he seemed to be shell shocked. Unmoving, his face hard as stone. Harry shook him twice before he looked down again. Bonds! How could they have bonded they nevet shared any magic or vows or anything..

"Professot what happened?" Harry seemed a little scared.

"Im not sure Harry," which in fact he didnt, "these are bonds. We are bonded now. It can mean many dofferent things." He didnt know what to do, Severus needed to see the head master needed to figure this out. "But it really is late. Please try and hide this band, ok? Until we figure everything out."

Harry nodded,"until WE figure it out," those words echoed in his mimd. There was a a we? They were bonded, what the hell did that mean! Something had happened between him and Severus he felt a warmness fill him. Severus opened the door, "good night Harry," he tried a half smile

Harry looked at him with those round eyes, " good night Severus." He looked truly innoccent at that moment. Severus was scared. He had no idea what these bonds would do, as he closed the door behind Harry he thought of what to say to Headmaster. He'd talk to him tomorrow. Severus was exhausted, he collapsed on his bed nearly missing his pillow.

-o-o-o-

Harry entered his room a little shakey. He didnt feel very good right now. His hand was still bandaged and now it sported a gold band as well. Harry tried to take it off, move it, twist it something bit it didnt budge. He felt a little scared he didnt know what happened or what was going to happen. He saw the leter he written snape earlier on his bed. So strange wasnt it? Harry desided to burn the letter he didnt need it now and didnt want any risk of someone else seeing it. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
